


Late Night Shenanigans

by LiamDeLioncourt



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Oops, Originally Posted on Tumblr, also i'm sorry for this, dedicated with love to my one and only bro, rated t bc of swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamDeLioncourt/pseuds/LiamDeLioncourt
Summary: Michael certainly did not expect his boyfriend to burst into his room at one thirty am, asking for a place to hide. Originally posted on tumblr.





	Late Night Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa ok so um im sorry to post it but like i have this rule with myself that i have to post my fics here and aaaa yeah. so um it was prompted by my lovely amazing bro on tumblr and im really sorry for this i was tired and um yeah so i hope u enjoy it!! :)

Michael didn't expect Jeremy to burst through his bedroom window at one thirty am, laughing and sweating.

  
"Hide me!" Jeremy said and hid under the covers of Michael's blanket.

  
"What happened, Jer?" Michael smirked and raised one eyebrow.

  
"Okay, so do you remember I was supposed to help Rich with this biology thing?" Jeremy said nervously and moved closer to Michael. "So, like, I was at his house and then somehow his cat got stuck on a tree and he tried to get all hero-ey and get her down but he got stuck too and then one of his neighbors came back from a walk with her dog and she looked at Rich and then turned back to me and then said, and I quote, 'You should really keep an eye on your younger brother. Those high trees are a dangerous place for a ten year old, especially at night.'"

  
Michael started laughing uncontrollably.

"Then what?" he managed to say between laughs.

  
"Then I started laughing and Rich started screaming that he's fucking seventeen and that he's not that short and then he fell from the tree."

  
"Wow," Michael calmed down a bit, "So why do you need me to hide you?"

  
"I filmed it all on my phone and Rich is chasing me for three hours now for purposes of deleting the video for good and Christine's place isn't safe anymore because apparently she is now best friends with Jake or something and, well, Jake betrayed me and told his boyfriend I was there so now I'm on the run again. Also I missed you." Jeremy smiled at his boyf riend.

  
Michael started laughing even harder than before. "This is just priceless!"

  
"Hey, this is serious! Rich may be tiny but when he's angry..." Jeremy couldn't help but smile.

  
"Oh my god." Michael face-palmed and kissed Jeremy's cheek. "Don't worry, buddy. You're safe with me." He winked at him.

  
"Thanks, Michael. I love you," Jeremy said and cuddled closer to his boyf riend.

  
"I love you too." Michael smiled and closed his eyes. "By the way, Rich doesn't have a cat, and I know you can make better excuses then that. Even though it was absolutely priceless."


End file.
